


Burr is an odd duck

by fineandwittie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, also i couldn't just write a depressing response to this prompt, and she threw down a fic gauntlet that i had to pick up and so this fic, but my friend and I were talking about what an odd duck Burr was, i had to write a stupid/cute one too, this is a little goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineandwittie/pseuds/fineandwittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We should never give Aaron Burr a pen. Or me for that matter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burr is an odd duck

_“Can I buy you a drink?” Burr smiled seductively at the young man, who ducked his head shyly._

_“That would be nice.”_

_Burr gestured for Alexander to take the seat next to him. When he did, Burr leaned in closer. “While we’re talking let me offer you some free advice.” He let his eyes trail over Alexander’s small frame. “Talk less.”_

_Alexander gasped at him, hurt and confusion warring on his face. “What?”_

_“Smile more.”_

_Confusion turned to pleasure and Alexander’s cheeks flushed. He made a soft noise and grinned. It lit his eyes in a way that Burr had never seen before. He wanted to take this young man apart and see what made him tick. Or see how long it would take to make him scream. Burr, a strange one, wasn’t always that picky._

_He laid a hand over Alexander’s and leaned in a little further. The smaller man’s lips parted on a sigh and he turned his wide, fathomless eyes on Burr._

_Burr, paying no mind to the fact that they were in a public place or to the illegality of it, pressed his mouth to Alexander’s parted lips._

“What are you scribbling away so furiously?”

Alexander’s voice made Aaron start, which he considered a blessing because it upended his inkwell all over the page he’d been writing. He spun to glare at the other man. 

“I was writing a letter. And now it’s ruined. Don’t you ever knock, Alexander?”

The man was lounging in Aaron’s doorway, taking up more room than he had any right to and grinning like an idiot. Aaron worried for a moment that he was blushing or Alexander had somehow seen the paper.

“I got chosen for the Constitutional Convention.” His voice was eager and nearly dripping with boyish charm. Aaron thought he might be sick. That’s what the feeling in his stomach was when he looked at Alexander’s flashing eyes and curling mouth. Nausea. Yes, that was it…

He wondered how long he’d have to lie to himself before he began to believe it. It had already been a decade. He should probably just give it all up as a lost cause.

“Congratulations, Alexander.”

“Thank you, Mr. Burr, sir.” That address still grated. He’d been calling Alexander by his first name since nearly the beginning and the man always addressed with the utmost formality, even when he was being overly familiar with his hands or tone.

“Why do you persist in calling me that?”

Alexander blinked and frowned. “What?”

Aaron wished he could go back half a beat and bite his own tongue to stop him from asking stupid questions. He was committed to it now. “You always use formal address with me. You called Laurens by his first name and Mulligan’s nickname is ‘Herc,’ I believe. Yet you always call me Mr. Burr.”

Alexander tilted his head and watched Aaron for a moment. There was the ghost of a smile touching his mouth. “You never told me I could call you anything else.”

He straightened and left the office, while Aaron gaped after him.


End file.
